Skulking With Bare Feet
by UndergroundSoul
Summary: Everyone's gone for Chrstmas and Ginny is wandering around the castle in the middle of the night. Clichés follow. Just one little swear word.


Summary: After an encounter with Draco Malfoy, Ginny wonders if there's a difference between cheating and getting what you want. Especially when you have to escape from your boring boyfriend. (Who's also conveniently away for the holidays.)

Warning: I made Harry very lame in this, so H lovers beware! Plus, this is not completely in Ginny's view, which is why Draco is called Draco. Also, may seem very random at times, probably because it's basically plotless.

Skulking around the castle at two o'clock in the morning with no shoes wasn't the brightest idea she'd ever had, Ginny mused as she tip-toed down a corridor. It was December, there was snow outside, and the stone was cold. Add the fact that the house-elves had accidentally thrown away her night slippers because they thought they were garbage, and she was pretty much an idiot for coming down here at all.

All she had wanted to do was get to the Room of Requirement. Everyone had gone for Christmas holidays and Ginny was the only one left in Gryffindor. Luna and a few Ravenclaws were left, everyone in Hufflepuff had gone, and most of the Slytherins had disappeared too. As a result, Ginny was incessantly lonely and bored when Luna was off doing something, and only happy at meals when she could talk to the Ravenclaws. The only Slytherin was Draco Malfoy and he didn't show up for lunch or dinner. He only came down to grab a plate and some fruit for breakfast before returning to the dungeons.

But anyway, back to the fact that Ginny was skulking at two with bare feet.

Ginny slipped her hands into the pockets of her cloak and silently climbed the stairs to the seventh floor. Grimacing at the tutu-ed trolls, she paced three times before a door appeared. She wrenched it open and came face to face with—

Draco Malfoy coming out of a shower with a towel around his waist.

"AGH!" Ginny shrieked.

"AGH!" Malfoy shouted. (In a manly way, of course.)

Ginny turned around and pressed her face to the closed door. She could hear Malfoy and the shuffling of clothes. After about two seconds, Malfoy said, "All right, I'm decent."

Ginny peeked slowly over her shoulder. Yep, he was all right. She turned around slowly too; gods, she had walked in on a showering Malfoy. The horror! She might have _seen_ something!

"Just what the fuck is your problem, Weasley?" Draco's face was red and angry. "And why the hell are you here?"

"All I wanted was some peace, Malfoy," She shot back. "But you had to show up and ruin it." Malfoy crossed his arms, crossed.

"Me? Why are you coming down here in a dirty old cloak when you can be in your common room? It must be plenty peaceful with all you brave, golden friends gone."

"You make it sound like they all have a permanent tan."

Malfoy snorted. "Not in this bloody country. It's always overcast and grey. I only have my ancestors to thank the weather over the Manor can be regulated."

"What are you talking about? And what do you mean, _always_ grey? The sun comes out plenty of times!"

"You crazy? Italy's much better. Sunny and warm."

Ginny shook her head. "It's not like you were born there."

"Oh yeah, Weasley? How do you know?" Ginny gasped. Malfoy smirked. They both glared.

"You were born in Italy? Seriously?"

"No, France. Where were you born, a rabbit hutch?" Malfoy smirked and leaned back against a chair.

Ginny growled. Malfoy thought she looked cute when she was angry. He hurriedly put on a calm, smooth look. Nothing bad going on in this mind, oh, no.

"Malfoy? Are you all right? I mean, with your father in prison, it ca-"

"Don't mention my father," Malfoy burst out. "Just don't." They lapsed into stretchy silence.

"Malfoy?" Ginny walked closer to Draco and put a hand on his cheek. "I think this is where we kiss." Malfoy's head shot up.

"_What?_ Why?" Ginny sighed impatiently.

"Don't you remember? This is supposed to be the part where we start getting secret feelings for each other, have an awkward kiss after which I am racked with guilt, before I dump Harry and openly declare our relationship. Then you nearly get massacred by my brothers, I make them see reason, and we have a happy ever after."

"Oh. Okay." Malfoy's arms gripped Ginny's arms at the elbow and pulled her closer to him. He leaned down and looked her in the eye before softly meeting her lips with his. Ginny sighed quietly and leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Malfoy slid his hand down to Ginny's hips and tilted his head to kiss her more thoroughly. Then they broke apart and stared at each other before talking.

"That was awesome." Ginny nodded.

"Yeah, that was." Malfoy looked at her probingly.

"So? Are you going to dump Potter?"

"You bet I am. You think he knows anything about kissing? You might be a newbie, but your instincts are good."

They kissed again.

THE END.

Can you tell I love kissing scenes? I made mine short though…didn't want to go into too much detail, otherwise I'll get carried away and then I might never stop, quite like this sentence. shuts up


End file.
